ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gloria reflejada
|n-total = 110 |numero = 12 |numerotemporada = 12 |FechaEEUU = 15 de Octubre de 2010 |FechaLatino = 27 de Febrero de 2011 |FechaEspaña = 18 de Febrero de 2011 |temporada = Primera |ant = El mapa del Infinito |sig = El núcleo }} Gloria reflejada es el doceavo episodio de la primera temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. 'Trama' Los Caballeros Eternos están tratando de recuperar lo que parece un artefacto alienígena y Ben y sus amigos vienen a detener el intento. Ben se convierte en Armadillo y lucha contra los Caballeros. Después de derrotarlos, ven una luz, y aparecen Cash y JT. Los muchachos dicen que se convirtieron en Plomeros y Oliver de Videojuegos ahora trabaja para los chicos. Cash toca el artefacto, que se convierte en un robot. El robot comienza a luchar y Ben se convierte en Tortutornado. Los chicos empiezan a actuar como los líderes y diciéndole al equipo de como luchar. Escapan con la batería del robot y se van. J.T. y Cash explican que tratan de tomar el crédito por los planes de Ben para que Oliver les ayude a hacerse ricos y famosos, por lo que deciden intentar convertirse en "alguien". Así que deciden dejarlos ir con su plan, con la excepción de Kevin, pero es capaz de ir con el plan por conseguir algo de su dinero. Sin embargo, cuando explican que son los cerebros detrás de Ben 10, Psyphon los mira y ve lo que dicen, lo que lo enfurece de alguna manera. Comienzan a rastrear a Los Caballeros Eternos con los poderes de Gwen, por lo que van al lugar donde Ben derroto a Vilgax, donde combatió con sus viejos enemigos, y donde cómo se las arregla Ben para salir del Null Void con el poder del hacha de Sunder. Se infiltran en una de las casas de Los Caballeros Eternos y explica su plan de robar un desacoplador de poder. Los caballeros discuten su plan con el arma y el equipo de Ben entra a la lucha (con Ben como Cuatrobrazos) con Cash, JT y Oliver filmando la escena. Kevin se enoja con ellos, por no ayudarlos, y Psyphon llega para destruir a Cash y JT, considerando que son los cerebros detrás de Ben Tennyson. Psyphon aparece con sus R.E.D y culpa a Cash y JT por derrotar a su maestro Vilgax y quiere destruirlos. Ben como Mono Araña vuelve a luchar contra Psyphon y sus R.E.D. Mientras Psyphon persigue a Cash y J.T. y Gwen y Kevin combaten contra los R.E.D, Ben pelea contra Psyphon. Cuando Psyphon resulta ser demasiado fuerte para Ben, Ben se convierte en Mono Araña Supremo y se entera de que Cash y JT no tienen valor de destruir después de revelar su plan a Psyphon. Gwen y Kevin destruyen a los R.E.D y Cash y J.T. utilizan el desacoplador de energía para derrotar a Psyphon y salvar a Ben. Ben y su equipo renuncian a su trabajo con ellos, y dejando a Cash y JT como perdedores y Oliver también deja su trabajo con ellos. 'Personajes' 'Héroes:' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin 'Secundarios:' *Oliver *Cash y JT 'Villanos:' *Psyphon (Primera aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *R.E.D (Primera aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Los Caballeros Eternos 'Aliens Utilizados:' *Armadillo *Tortutornado (Debut) *Cuatrobrazos *Mono Araña *Mono Araña Supremo *Rath (Mencionado) Archivo:Armodrillo Animado.gifArchivo:Terraspin Animado.gifArchivo:Fourarms Animado.gifArchivo:Spidermonkey.gifArchivo:Spiderilla Animado.gif 'Curiosidades' *Es la primera aparición de Psyphon en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena . *También es la primera vez que Psyphon trabaja como enemigo solitario y teniendo su propio ejército de robots. *Tortutornado hace su primera aparición en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena . *Ben se marea al terminar el ataque giratorio en contra del robot, es la tercera vez que Ben queda con efectos directos de los ataques de sus aliens, la primera fue en La Visitante cuando Ben escupe tornillos los cuales Upchuck se había comido para derrotar a otro robot.Y la segunda fue en Fama donde a Ben le duele la garganta por gritar con Humungosaurio. *Esta es la segunda vez que Cash y JT se roban el crédito y fingen ser héroes; la primera vez fue en Los Anormales . *Al final Cash y JT le salvaron la vida a Ben y fueron héroes de verdad pero nadie les creyó por su patética confesión. *Algunas escenas de Cash,JT y Oliver Tienen un cierto parecido a la película Cloverfield. *Este es el último capitulo de la primera temporada que no sigue la trama principal. *Esta es el único capitulo en donde se dice el nombre de JT como Jey Ti (en ingles) y no como siempre Jota Te. *Ben amenasa a Cach y JT en convertirse en rath por primera ves . *Es el episodio mas gracioso de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (Por ahora) *Es raro que Psyphon el ayudante de Vilgax derrote a Ben incluso convertido en mono araña supremo y que vilgax fue vencido por diamante, lo que significa que era un alien malo para peliar con el, o que diamante es mas poderoso que mono araña supremo, o que Psyphon es mas poderoso que vilgax o puede que psyphon analizara sus devilidades, este episodio saca muchas dudas *Parece que algunos caballeros eternos le tienen miedo a Rath, posiblemente por sus encuentros en en los episodios: venganza y en Duplicado *Cash engaña al equipo diciendo que su mamá necesita una operación, pero no menciona que es cirugía plástica, pero JT dice que si la necesita. *Cash menciona que Ben debe ayudarlos, porque ellos lo defendían en la escuela, pero ellos siempre lo molestaban y humillaban. Probablemente se refieren al que lo defendían desde que era famoso como en el episodio Fama. Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *JT and Cash get more than they bargained for when they take credit for Ben's heroic acts on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow at a NEW TIME, 7:30/6:30c, only on Cartoon Network! *What happens when you take credit for heroic acts you weren't responsible for? You get in over your head fast! See for yourself on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at its new time, 7:30/6:30c, only on Cartoon Network! *What'd you think of last night's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? JT & Cash learned their lesson, but what would YOU do if you could follow Ben around on his awesome adventures!? 'Errores' *Cuando Mono Araña supremo atrapa a Psyphon tiene un ojo azul. *Cuando Cuatrobrazos rompe el muro, se ve que solo esta la parte superior de su x. *En un momento a Cuatrobrazos se le ve el canzoncillo amarillo, cuando debería ser de color negro. *Cuando Psyphon rompe el techo, Ben esta destransformado, pero luego el sigue como Cuatrobrazos. *JT es pronunciado "Jey Ti" 'Galería' Picture 1h.jpg Picture_2j.jpg Picture_3n.jpg Picture_4.jpg Picture_5n.jpg Picture_6n.jpg Picture_7.jpg Picture_8n.jpg Picture_10n.jpg Picture_11n.jpg Picture_12n.jpg Picture_13n.jpg Picture_16n.jpg Picture_17n.jpg Picture_18n.jpg Picture_19n.jpg Picture 20.jpg Picture 219.jpg Picture 91.jpg Picture_22n.jpg Picture_23n.jpg Escena1!!.JPG Psyphon11.JPG Casht22.JPG Psyphon33.JPG EsqueletosPsyphon1.JPG Psyphon2!!!.JPG Oliver3!.JPG Scene4!!.JPG Scene5!!.JPG Scene6!!.JPG Scene7!!.JPG Scene8!!.JPG Scene9!!.JPG Scene10!!.JPG Scene11!!.JPG Scene12!!.JPG Scene13!!.JPG Scene14!!.JPG Scene15!!.JPG Scene16!!.JPG Scene17!!.JPG Scene18!!.JPG|Imagen mostrando el error donde Mono araña Supremo tiene el ojo azul Scene19!!.JPG SceneFinal.JPG|Escena final del episodio. Kevin en Metal.jpg|Kevin convertido en Metal Kevin cambiando sus manos.jpg Armadillo creando un temblor.jpg Gloria Reflejada.jpg|El comienzo del episodio Armadrillo aplastando.jpg Armadrillo apunto de ser Ben.jpg|Armadillo apunto de destranformarse a Ben Gloria reflejada.jpg armodillo.JPG PoseMadrilla.png Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios Primera Temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Saga de la Fama